


The Best Defense Is a Good Offense

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Heat Stroke, Insecure Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, less graphic than what you see in Iron Man 1 if anyone needs more reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When someone attempts to kidnap Tony - again - he stays and helps Rhodey fight off the attackers instead. What was he supposed to do? Run when he was told? As if. So what if this means they both end up kidnapped instead? Just because it is Rhodey's job to protect him doesn't mean Tony won't return the favor. Leaving might have meant Rhodey's death and Tony couldn't live with himself if that happened. Just because Rhodey hates him doesn't mean the reverse is true. Because of course Tony is that pathetic is fall in love with someone who can't stand him. Story of his life really. What's one more broken heart?





	The Best Defense Is a Good Offense

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be my entry for IronHusbands Week, but I ended up going with something shorter due to time limits. (aka this was a real bitch to write let me tell you.)

Rhodey wakes with a groan. Tony watches from his spot against the opposite wall as he sits up, stretches and assesses the situation. Of course it doesn’t take long before he is glaring at Tony. What a  _ complete _ surprise there. 

“What?” he asks, arms crossed. 

“What part of ‘run’ don’t you understand genius?” he asks in return with a slight glare. 

Tony shrugs. “The part where you wanted me to leave you alone? And don’t worry,” he adds, “There’s no audio on the camera. Probably crappy picture too. Someone was too cheap to spring for HD around here.” The look doesn’t go away. “What?” he repeats. 

“I am your bodyguard,” Rhodey says blandly, “it is  _ my job _ to protect you, not the other way around.” 

“And you’re doing great,” Tony reassures with a bright smile. It pulls at his cheek, but he ignores it. Maybe if he doesn’t draw attention to it- 

But of course Rhodey sees it pretty much instantly. “Definitely.” His agreement is as dry as the desert. “Do I want to know?” 

Tony continues to smile. “All I did was ask for better accommodations. I mean the whole plain, boring, inescapable cell is so last year. It really makes a guy think that he’s unwanted you know? At least have some style to your kidnapping.” 

Rhodey just sighs. “That’s what I thought.” He gets up to look around. 

“I already did that,” Tony says, “There’s nothing useful here unless you count the camera. And somehow I think they might object to me taking it apart.” 

“Any contact yet?” Rhodey continues to search anyways because he’s efficient like that. 

It doesn’t take him long because there really isn’t much to see. They’ve been thrown into your standard nine by nine cell, metal walls, metal floor, metal ceiling and - you guessed it - a solid metal door. The light is set in the ceiling, too high to reach. Other than that there’s not a thing. Not even a bucket, which is going to get real fun if they plan on keeping them here long. 

When he’s done Rhodey sits down against the wall where he can keep an eye on the door and react the best if - when - someone comes in. He doesn’t say another word. 

Tony fidgets, trying to mentally entertain himself by finding a way out. This isn’t his first rodeo after all, no matter that this is his first with company. The bodyguard thing is new and it’s only because Aunt Peggy hired one in the first place. Apparently he’s no longer trusted now that he’s officially an orphan, out in the world instead of at MIT. Not that MIT was all that safe. And not that having his parents alive helped all that much either. But sentiments or whatever. 

At least the person she hired isn’t completely intolerable. Tony likes Rhodey, even if the reverse isn’t true. That’s okay though because Tony is use to it. There are very few people who can stand him and at this point all of them are family - not his parents ironically. Or not Howard anyways. He knows his Mamma loved him before she died in the crash with Howard. 

Other people though? Forget it. If they aren’t planning on using him in some way than they don’t like him. Even if they  _ are _ planning on using him they don’t like him - they just hide it better. Not enough so that Tony doesn’t notice most of the time, but enough to almost make it believable. Occasionally it’s nice to pretend. 

So of course he wasn’t going to leave Rhodey alone to face the gunmen when he was told. He wasn’t going to abandon him. Plus it’s not as if he isn’t trained. That’s another thing Aunt Peggy took care of, only she started that much earlier in his life. Not since he could walk, but not far off either. Aunt Peggy is  _ very _ efficient. It’s not something he tells people, and Rhodey may or may not have a clue, but he is. The party boy brat isn’t  _ completely _ true. Just mostly. Howard always did like to say ‘give the public what they want because they’ll take it whether you want them to or not’. It’s one of the few useful things he ever said to Tony. 

It’s also the truest. Tony had a reputation before he even started having a reputation honestly. People already had a version of him in their minds that didn’t exist yet. There was no evidence for it, yet they had already made up their minds about what he was like before they ever saw him. The classic ‘rich white boy’ stereotype was in full effect as soon as he started MIT basically. All he did was play up to it. 

Not that it was a hardship, to a certain extent. He already had a taste of alcohol thanks to Howard. And he knew how to play a crowd like a fiddle. Having the freedom to go wild, even if he was too young at the time? Yeah he played into that stereotype hard. Maybe too hard, but never let it be said that Tony does anything halfway. It meant that in the moment he didn’t have to live with himself, which is always a positive in his books. 

It’s no surprise, then, that Rhodey doesn’t seem to particularly like him. It might hurt, now that he’s getting attached, but not surprising. Tony has always liked people more than they like him. It’s a thing. 

None of this reminiscing is useful to his escape plan, but that plan isn’t going anywhere anyways. There’s nothing in here for him to work with and until he knows what he is dealing with he can’t plan accordingly. They’ve already stripped him out of his clothes. The only thing left is his underwear and even then it isn’t his - something he does not want to think about. They did the same for Rhodey too, which means that he has some eye candy to distract him when he gets too bored. 

He turns and looks now, admiring the view. And what a view it is. Rhodey isn’t toned unrealistically like all of those magazine covers or movie stars, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t fit. Fit and fine. Tony wants to run his hands all over his body. And his tongue. Too bad he has been resistant to all of Tony’s attempts so far because yes please. He would love to have  _ that _ for a meal. 

“Stop it.” Rhodey isn’t looking at him, eyes still on the door. 

“What do you mean buttercup?” he asks innocently, “All I’m doing is sitting here.” 

“I can feel you undressing me with your eyes.” 

Tony leers. “Well that isn’t much to undress pumpkin. But I have to say that I’m loving what I see. Are you sure you don’t want to join me for a little fun? I’ve been reliably told that I have a very talented mouth.” 

Rhodey sighs the sigh he always gives when Tony propositions him. “No.” 

“If your worried about your job then don’t be. No one has to know. And what better place to keep an eye on me than in my bed.” He wiggles his eyebrows for affect. 

“ _ No _ ,” he repeats, “Forgive me if I refuse to be another notch in your bedpost.” 

“Ah sugar you know you have a special place in my heart. You’ll never be a ‘just’ to me.” 

Rhodey snorts. “How very reassuring. I cannot believe you get people with these lines of yours. They must be even more desperate than you.” 

Tony hides his flinch at the comment. “Desperate for the Stark experience you mean.” 

“Right,” Rhodey says skeptically, “that’s exactly it.” 

Tony nods. “Glad you finally agree platypus.” 

Rhodey sighs again. “No matter how many times you say it, it still isn’t a compliment.” 

Alright, so not Tony’s brightest moment, but it made sense at the time. Now not so much. But Tony will never admit that or admit defeat, thus he will never stop using it. Ever. “Sure it is, you just have bad taste.” 

“You mean  _ you _ have bad taste. I have perfectly normal and respectable taste thank you very much - ones that do not include obnoxious pet names or nicknames that don’t make any sense.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves him off, “that just means you haven’t fallen for my charm yet. It’ll happen one day, you’ll see.” 

“Perish the thought.” 

“Well you haven’t run away screaming yet,” Tony shrugs. 

“Not with my paycheck no.” 

Tony hides another flinch. He is well aware of the reason Rhodey has stuck around so far. He saw what he was being paid. Aunt Peggy was being extremely generous to get someone to put up with him. As if she knows exactly what trouble he is. What a burden. Howard’s voice echoes in his head, but he pushes it away. Now is not the time. It is never the time, but definitely not now. He has other things to worry about. 

Speaking of which, “Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” 

Rhodey groans. 

“No,” he shakes his head, “I mean literally. Does it feel as if the temperature is rising to you?” 

That is enough to catch Rhodey’s attention. He pauses, thinking. “Possibly,” he says, “but with no air circulating through here it is bound to get a little warm.” 

Tony nods, but he gets the feeling that it’s more than that. 

Obviously Rhodey does too because he goes over their cell again, running his hands along the walls. 

Tony watches, only halfway paying attention to how good he looks doing it. The room isn’t air tight so it’s not as if they are in danger of suffocating, but it is tight enough. That doesn’t speak well if what Tony thinks is happening really is. 

“I’m too used to the room temperature,” he says when he sits back down, “The walls don’t feel any warmer, but that doesn’t mean anything at this point. Too soon to say.” 

Too soon to say. Well isn’t that reassuring. Then again Rhodey is more of the practical type. None of the flash and dazzle Tony likes to play up. He nods and waits, going back to that escape plan. Suddenly it seems a bit more important than before. 

Unfortunately he doesn’t have to wait too long to get his answer. Feels like someone turned up the heat, done with being subtle. “I feel like a frog in the pot,” he says. 

“Only the frog doesn’t know he’s being cooked.” Rhodey nods. “Looks like you were right.” 

“It does tend to happen occasionally,” Tony flashes him a smirk, “Looks like they want us to warm up to them before we talk.” 

Rhodey grimaces. “Seriously Stark, you’re lines are terrible.” 

“Yeah well,” he shrugs, “all they ever want is sex or money anyways, they don’t really need to be.” Wow where did that come from? That came out way too honest for his taste. 

Rhodey frowns, but doesn’t say anything to that. 

There is a long drawn out silence while Tony thinks of a way to escape and Rhodey - does whatever he is doing. Which looks like nothing, but is probably thinking of an escape route too. Or at least he hopes so because he is coming up with nothing. The problem is right now he has nothing to work with and no idea what he is dealing with. The heats steadily increases as they wait. 

“And here I was just complaining about New York winters,” he says when sweat begins to drip off of him. A drop runs down his forehead and he wipes it away before it reaches his eye. “Not cold now.” 

“And here I thought the rich and famous wintered in Malibu or Florida or something.” 

Another drop of sweat runs down Tony’s face and lands on his leg. “Malibu sounds great right about now. I’ve been thinking of a vacation recently anyways.”

“Not soon enough.” Looks like someone is crankier than usual right now. “Next time I tell you to run - run.” 

And oh look, they’re back to that. Tony just rolls his eyes. “If I had then there would have been nothing stopping them from getting rid of you,” he points out, “Thought you might be kind of attached to your life, even if you do have to spend it guarding me right now. Besides-” 

“Once again,  _ it’s my job _ to protect you,” he interrupts, “This is what I am getting paid for. I knew the risks when I signed up. You aren’t my first celebrity either you know.” 

“ _ Besides _ ,” Tony continues as if Rhodey hadn’t said anything, “I want to get to the bottom of this. I know I’m not always the most aware, but even I know that something is going on. There has been a pattern the last three times and Aunt Peggy wouldn’t have hired you if she didn’t think I could use the extra help.” 

Rhodey eyes him. 

“What?” Tony crosses his arms, feeling the sweat against his skin, “I am a genius for a reason. It’s not just my looks you know, even if I do have a fantastic ass.” It’s been featured in the rags more than once before. It’s about the only thing reliable they’ve written. 

“Modest too.” 

“I was taught modesty was a waste of time,” he says, once again way too honest. 

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Rhodey mutters. 

There is another stretch of silence after that. Really what can Tony say to that? Well there is a lot because Tony can out talk anyone, but there’s nothing he really wants to say right now. Plus his mouth is getting dry and it’s probably a good idea to save moisture at this point. The temperature is still rising. 

He leans against the wall and then winces. Oh right. Metal walls. The cell takes on a sinister purpose as he considers this. He had been avoiding the thought before, but now his frog analogy is more accurate than ever. How hot is it going to get? Hot enough to dehydrate them? Or hot enough to burn them? What exactly is there end goal here? These cheap boxers aren’t going to protect them from much. 

The temperature continues to climb and soon enough he can feel more sweat run down his skin, dripping off of him and onto the floor. He has to stop himself from using his hand as a fan because that never works. More sweat threatens to run into his eyes and he wipes it away. A glance tells him that Rhodey isn’t doing much better. He looks just as hot, although obviously not as red. 

Tony feels an irrational flash of envy at that - he has to look like a lobster by now, red and gross. Ridiculous to worry about looking good in front of him at a time like this, but there it is. He is. Not that it matters because its not as if Rhodey likes him even when he is well put together, but he has never denied claims to vanity. Like all of his other, numerous, character flaws, he is aware of them and aware of just how obvious they can be. Why waste the breath? 

He taps lines of code against his leg to distract himself. Lately he has been working on a new AI - one like the world has never seen before. Even more than Dum-E who is a complete disaster and U who is not so secretly a thieving magpie. One who doesn’t need a body to operate because the world will be their oyster. It’s the most complicated thing he has ever created by a long shot, but it will be worth it if he can succeed. And he  _ will _ succeed. He will. He will show all the naysayers just what he can do. 

Stark Industries may be a weapons manufacturer, but Tony’s real passion lies in robotics. Not destruction - no matter how much fun explosions can be - but creation. No one would believe it if he told them or would scoff at him instead. And he knows they are doing good, making weapons. Protecting their troops. He’s always been thanked numerous times before, told stories of how his weapons saved lives, protected those that needed it. So he knows. He  _ knows _ . Obie has told him enough times. It doesn’t matter whether his heart is in it or not. His brain is and that’s all that matters. 

That’s all that ever matters - his brain and his body. Create the future. Whore himself out. That’s all he’s good for. All he’ll ever be good for.  _ He knows _ . 

And wow have his thoughts taken a dark turn. Not something he especially wants to dwell on right now - or ever. He had been starting to feel lightheaded for some time, but now it is quickly morphing into a headache. He uses a hand to steady himself and hisses when it touches the ground. Yeah that’s hot. Worse without any protection at all, no matter how thin. He jerks it up before he can help himself. Weak. 

“You okay?” Rhodey asks. 

Tony flashes him a grin. “Just peachy peaches.” His mouth is dry and he swallows - or tries to, there isn’t much moisture left. “How are you hot shot?” 

Rhodey snorts. “Terrible,” he shakes his head, “I’d like to say the heat is getting to you, but sadly you’re always like this.” 

“What?” Tony continues to grin, “Charming? Handsome? A modern Shakespeare? That’s so kind of you to say buttercup.” 

“You’re a goddamn menace is what you are Stark.” 

And the heat is obviously going to Tony’s head because that almost sounded fond to him instead of irritated. Yeah right. Probably from the throbbing in his head. It is killing him right now. Still he plays it up, fluttering his eyelashes, “Oh sweet pea there’s no need to butter me up, I’m already yours if you’ll have me.” 

“Menace,” Rhodey repeats. 

Tony continues to grin even as his stomach twists unhappily, nauseous, and his breath comes out in pants. The heat burns his mouth and his ass, but he refuses to show it. A Stark doesn’t show weakness. Starks are made of iron. Although the last thing Tony wants to be is metal right now. He can be iron later. Now he’d like to be a tall glass of water. Then he could evaporate and slide right out of the room with no one the wiser. 

Alright, so maybe the heat is getting to his head too. Not that he cares right now because ridiculous thoughts or not, it’s still true. He is burning up here. “You know how to ring for room service in this place?” he asks, “I think I’m done with the sauna now.” 

“What?” Rhodey snarks, “Not the five star service you’re used to?” 

“A Stark should expect nothing less than perfection,” he says in his best spoiled brat voice. It’s lofty and condescending and guaranteed to set people’s teeth on edge. It’s also something he modeled off of Howard’s tone, if only so he could mock him at the same time. It was perfect. 

“Who feeds you these lines man?” Rhodey looks vaguely disgusted. 

“You can thank daddy dearest for that one,” Tony says sweetly. 

If anything Rhodey looks even more disgusted than before. 

“Be thankful you never met him then,” Tony smiles sharply, “You'd have hated him even more than you hate me.” He grits his teeth and deliberately puts his hand down again. Smart? Probably not, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling like he has to prove something to himself. It hurts just as much as he expects. 

That makes Rhodey blink and frown. “What are you talking about now?” He is also eyeing Tony warily - or more to the point, Tony’s hand. 

“Please,” Tony rolls his eyes, leaning against it harder as the heat soaks into it and begins to burn, “as if it isn’t painfully obvious. Don’t even bother to pretend.” 

The frown deepens. “Hard to pretend when it’s not an act. And will you please pick up your hand. Are you trying to burn yourself? These people aren’t messing around here and the last thing we need is you injured more than necessary.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waves off, refusing to obey, “It’s your job to protect me, blah, blah, blah. Don’t worry, Aunt Peggy isn’t going to dock your pay for this. She knows what I’m like. Not your fault I decided to save your life instead of abandoning you.” His hand  _ burns _ . 

Rhodey’s frown is out in full force now. “I’m not worried about the pay,” he snaps, “And I don’t hate you, but I just might hate Howard.” 

Tony flutters his eyes at him. “Oh honey bear you say the sweetest things.” His head throbs in time with his hand. What he wouldn’t give for some water right now. He’s pretty sure he isn’t sweating anymore. That can’t be a good sign. Then he notices just how bad Rhodey is looking. He’s as pale as paper under his chocolate toned skin of his. “But I can be generous, it’s not  _ always  _ about me? How are you doing gorgeous?” 

Rhodey makes a show of rolling his eyes. “Fantastic,” he answers, “Better than a trip to Malibu or Tampa or wherever you go to rub elbows in the winter. Although I don’t think it’s doing much for my tan.” 

Tony snickers, ignoring everything except his amusement. “And yet you still deny our connection. How can you not see that we are clearly soulmates? Written in the stars. Destined to be together forever.” 

“Are you about to break out into song?” Rhodey asks, “Bring out your inner Disney?” 

Tony sniffs, tilting his head up so that he can show just how insulted he is. “I’ll have you know that I have a wonderful singing voice thank you very much.” The movement sets off a chain reaction, making his head throb then his stomach turn and then he has to fight down a gag. He is not going to get sick here. He refuses. Not only would it smell terrible in this heat, it’s not an attractive look. 

“I just bet you do genius,” Rhodey snarks, but there is still a smile to it. 

Tony must be more out of it then he thought. That  _ did _ sound fond, no almost about it, if he didn’t know better. But he does. It’s nice of Rhodey to lie, even nicer for him to mention that Howard is higher on the hate list then he is - even if some part of him burns at the thought of Howard coming out on top once again in even this - but he still knows that it’s a lie. Impressive because usually Tony is much better that telling when people are lying. This time he only knew from the words, not the tells. 

He has to bite his tongue from gagging again. The nausea is getting worse along with his head. Yeah he definitely knows this isn’t good. But it also helps take his attention away from his skin that is positively on fire now. He just knows that he isn’t getting out of here without some burns, just  _ knows _ it. Hopefully they won’t be too serious. If they fuck up with his ability to craft then he is going to fuck them up in return. 

That said he finally lifts his hand from the ground. There is no point in  _ actually _ burning his hand to make a point. His ass is already bad enough. He keeps subtly shifting, but it doesn’t help much. One thing for sure, sex is going to be off the table until he heals. The only problem is that his hand was also there to keep him steady. He doesn’t trust his balance or his head right now, so any added help he will take. 

The moment his hand is gone he starts to sway, vision going dangerously dark. He has to check himself before he face plants on the floor. Damn. 

Rhodey is by his side in an instant. 

“Hey, wow, take it easy there,” he soothes, hands gently, but firmly, holding onto his biceps. They aren’t any sweatier than Tony’s are. 

The support feels good, but he jerks away anyways, only to regret it when his stomach protests. “I’m fine,” he snaps, “you don’t have to look at me like I’m some fainting damsel in distress.” 

“But you’d look so pretty in a dress,” Rhodey smirks, not letting go for an instant. If anything he pulls Tony closer to him so that he is holding him up. 

Tony doesn’t resist because he is weak. He is weak and selfish and has been wanting to get his hands on him for what feels like forever. He curls in on him, soaking up the contact. “Glad to know what your fantasies are like sweet pea. This a good time to mention my lingerie collection.” The idea sparks something in him and it’s a good thing he isn’t able to react physically to it right now. Popping a boner over someone who doesn’t want you is rude. 

That still doesn't stop him from taking advantage of their position to revel in the contact. When is the last time someone touched him when it wasn’t going to lead to sex or violence? He doesn’t remember. So he’s pathetic as well as weak. But he startles when Rhodey starts pulling him onto him completely so that he is fully on his lap, off of the ground. “What-” 

Rhodey’s explanation is depressingly practical. “We need to get you off the floor. Don’t try to tell me you aren’t burning either because that’s a shit lie.” 

It puts Tony immediately on the defensive. Even worse, it takes all the joy out of the touch, stripping away the illusion. “Well we can’t have you be the only liar in the room can we?” 

“What are you talking about?” Rhodey frowns at him. 

“Please,” Tony huffs, “you don’t hate me? Try the other one buttercup. I know exactly what you think of me. Hating me isn’t going to affect your pay either. Aunt Peggy isn’t a petty bitch like I am.” The words burn as much as his skin, but that doesn’t make them any less true. 

Rhodey’s frown deepens. “I wasn’t lying. I  _ don’t _ hate you. Might have thought you were a spoiled brat when we first met - which you still are by the way - but it was never hate. And by now I’ve seen enough of the genius behind the mask to know we get along fine. Or I assumed we were. Want to clue me in here?” He pokes Tony’s side. 

The answer only makes Tony more annoyed. What’s the point in lying now that Tony has admitted that he knows? And reassured him about his pay. “It’s fine, hating me doesn’t make you special or anything,” he dismisses easily because obviously he needs more reassurance. Rhodey is decent like that, “It’s practically an American pass time by now. Either hate me or fuck me. Sometimes both at once.” 

“Christ you and your issues,” Rhodey mutters, pulling him closer still. 

It’s nice. It’s more than nice because Tony is more than a little touch starved. That doesn’t mean he is going to accept a pity hug from someone who hates him. Not for long anyways. He’ll pull away any minute now, away from that strong chest and soothing hands. That’s what Tony does after all. Either he pushes people away or they get cut from all of his sharp edges. His vision blacks out for a second and he rests his head against Rhodey’s shoulder. Weak. 

“You okay there genius? You’re getting quiet on me.” His hand runs up and down Tony’s back, tracing random lines. 

“Stop acting like you care,” Tony snaps weakly, memorizing the feel on those hands on his skin. If this is the only time he is going to get something like this he might as well take advantage of it. He turns in on Rhodey further, burying his head between his neck and collar bone, pressing his arms against his strong chest. It’s hot, but it’s already too hot so that hardly matters. 

Rhodey brings a hand up to card fingers through his hair. “Who said anything about acting?” 

“What do you want?” The question comes out more tired than Tony would like, but he can admit that the heat is really getting to him. “A raise? I can make sure you get it.” 

Rhodey’s touch becomes that much more firmer, although it is still gentle. Funny how he can manage that. Tony never thought something like that was possible. Firm means hard and tough and rough. Hands pulling hair. Nails leaving bloody lines against his skin. An unwanted pinch of his ass. Sharp thrusts into him and against him and over him. A smack across his face. There is nothing soft about firm, yet somehow Rhodey manages. “It’s not about the money, not about sex and not about anything else you can give me.” 

“Everyone wants something,” Tony argues. Because it’s true. Because that is what he has been taught from day one. Everyone has an agenda. A motivation behind everything they do. Everything has a price. There are no exceptions to this rule, no matter what or who it is.  _ Everyone wants something from Tony _ . 

“How about you staying alive,” Rhodey’s voice breaks through his thoughts, “Is that enough for you Stark? I’m your bodyguard, I’m meant to protect you and - before you try to twist that again - I actually like you too. You think I’d waste my time snarking at any brat I come across? Nah, they have to be special. Isn’t that what you’re always saying? What a special snowflake you are?” He gives a light tug on his hair. 

“But do you like like me?” Tony can’t help but tease - but ask, disguising the question because the answer he wants is impossible. 

Rhodey snorts into his hair. “What are you ten? Yeah I like like you too genius. Haven’t you figured that out by now?” 

Tony’s heart flutters. Or maybe that’s just the heat speeding it up. Can he really mean it? Does he dare believe it? “Does that mean-” 

“No,” Rhodey answers without hearing the entire question. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” And he’s not pouting here. He  _ isn’t _ . Starks don’t pout. 

“Call it a hunch,” Rhodey says, as dry as their skin right now, “I’m still being employed by your godmother - your very protective and very efficient godmother, I might add. It isn’t right. It wouldn’t be even if I didn’t think she could ruin my life forever. I have a healthy respect for people like that.” 

Alright, so there might be some pouting involved. But only a little bit. “You’re fired then. There, problem solved.” 

“Nice try, but that didn’t work the first time and it won’t work now.” He sounds far too amused for someone who is experiencing heat exhaustion at the very least, if not heat stroke like Tony probably is. 

They should probably stop talking if only because there is absolutely no moisture left in his mouth, but when has that ever stopped Tony? Never, that’s when. “Mean,” he grumbles, “You’re so mean honey bear I thought what we had was something special?” 

“You’re special alright genius boy.” Rhodey is still too amused. 

Rude. “Not a boy,” he grumbles. 

“Of course not.” 

That doesn’t sound believable at all, but Tony lets it slide, just this once. It’s because he’s a nice guy like that and has nothing to do with how shitty he feels. Really. It’s not as if he is boiling alive or anything right now. Not at all. Nor is it because Rhodey’s smile is resting against his forehead. That has nothing to do with it either.  _ Of course not _ . Stark men aren’t soft after all. 

Maybe though, just maybe, he can take a chance this time. He can believe that Rhodey actually  _ likes likes _ him. What’s the worst that can happen? His heart is going to end up broken no matter what. Tony isn’t someone that you keep. Not for long. It’s not as if a broken heart is a new experience either. He’ll be fine. He’s a Stark after all.

Now if only he could get out of this damn  _ heat _ . 

:::

By the time their kidnappers finally come for them, they are finally silent. They have been for some time, the heat taking its toll. Rhodey is the only thing keeping Tony up at this point - not that he is doing much better. Tony can see it in his face, the determination to keep them both up right, although he is leaning back on his hands by now. They tremble with effort. The only reason they are both still conscious is because they are both too stubborn to pass out. 

The door opens and five men come inside. They are dressed in standard tactile gear, gun and knife strapped to their sides, all black with generic armour, nothing to identify them. Their expressions are hard, worn with experience, yet superior and cocky. Someone is getting off on this for sure. Ew. 

Obviously they are feeling pretty confident because when they walk in they aren’t on their guard. Not nearly enough. More fools them, but that only makes it easier to act. As soon as they are inside Tony is up and off Rhodey, throwing himself at them. The element of surprise is his and he manages to get a gun before they can react. 

Tony doesn’t hesitate. He shoots two point blank in the head before he has to move, dodging a bullet in return. By then Rhodey is right behind him, taking down a third and then a fourth. The last one goes for Tony who shoots him in the leg and is then finished off by Rhodey. Pretty good considering how uncoordinated both of them are obviously feeling. Heat stroke doesn’t exactly help your aim. 

They don’t hesitate after that, grabbing extra weapons and running out the door. The air that hits Tony is enough to make him shiver. A chill running up his spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It can’t be that cold, but after roasting for who knows how long, try telling that to his body. It is going to be so messed up from this he just knows it. 

Still it doesn’t matter because they need to get out of here. It’s a miracle they haven’t run into anyone else already, but that won’t last for long. The only reason all the noise didn’t bring the others running is because it seems to be a big place - warehouse. How very cliche. But they still have a camera so their luck won’t hold out forever. Their bare feet echo on the floor as they run, cautiously taking the corners as they go. 

The third turn is when Tony finally loses the battle with his stomach. He braces himself against the wall as he gags out nothing but stomach acid. Behind him Rhodey swears and reaches out, offering comfort and more support. By the time he is able to stop there is a foul taste in his mouth. It leaves him shaky in a way he hadn't been before. Yeah,  _ definitely _ not a good sign. 

“Come on then genius,” he coaxes, “Let’s not stick around for the after party.” 

“What sass, I knew I’d rub off on you eventually.” It comes out weaker than he wants. Just hearing it makes him grimace in distaste. He is not some damsel in distress and refuses to sound like it, no matter what he has been through. He has standards after all. 

“You just keep telling yourself that.” He stays next to Tony, ready to catch him if he stumbles. 

It’s not fair. The thought sounds petulant in his head, but he can’t help it. Why does he have to be the weak one between them? Rhodey is going through the same thing he is, but he isn’t puking his guts out. He isn’t this close to blacking out. He is so strong right now. It’s a good thing, but it still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth that has nothing to do with vomit. Why does Tony always end up being the pathetic one in this scenario? 

He isn’t weak.  _ He isn’t _ . His body obviously disagrees with him as he leans against Rhodey to make sure he doesn’t fall on his face. No wonder Rhodey doesn’t want to be with him, excuses about Aunt Peggy and ethics be damned - who could like someone so weak and so useless? That’s all it is. An excuse. No one  _ actually _ likes Tony like that. Even if they can be friends, in the end that is all they will ever be. Starks aren’t made for relationships. Howard taught him that without ever saying a word on the subject. 

So he focuses instead on the arm around his waist, supporting him. On each step he takes. On keeping his stomach calm enough so he does not get sick again. On not letting those stars engulf his vision. Yeah he feels like shit alright. Pretty sure that’s beyond obvious by now. 

It seems to take an eternity and three more run ins with the guards before they are finally free of the building - not before Tony finds a very interesting laptop in the process though. It was practically calling to him so naturally he grabs it. There’s sure to be all kinds of useful information on it. He tucks it under his arm and moves on. At this point it is sheer stubbornness keeping him going. He’s not going to test the limits of it. Especially not when Rhodey is starting to show even more signs of strain himself. 

The good news is that at least wherever they are, it isn’t in the middle of nowhere. The first glimpse Tony gets tells him that they had been held in an abandoned warehouse of some kind. Cliche but it makes it easier to find help after that. Apparently they look even worse than he thought because pretty much the first person who sees them calls 911. Of course that might be because they are calling the cops and not an ambulance, because the person is a dick, but it all turns out the same doesn’t it? They get to the hospital eventually. 

Not that Tony remembers much of it after the initial few minutes. His body has obviously decided that he has had enough. He loses time, enough that everything seems vague and far away, like it is all underwater. He tries to respond to the questions someone is surely asking him, but his tongue is too heavy in his mouth. 

The next thing he knows is the annoying yet persistent beeping that means he is in a hospital. He feels as if he has been run over by a truck. His skin aches as if it has been stretched too far over him. On the one side of him he can see Rhodey on another bed, sleeping peacefully. On the other side is Aunt Peggy, typing away on the laptop Tony found. She smiles when she sees him watching. 

“Hello my dear. How are you feeling?” 

Tony makes a face at her. 

She nods and reaches for a cup of water. “Slowly,” she instructs as she holds the straw up to his mouth. 

Tony obeys. It tastes heavenly on his tongue and he has to fight the urge not to drink it too fast. He doesn’t want to add to his list of problems. Getting sick is one thing. Getting sick in front of Aunt Peggy is another. It’s on the same level as getting sick in front of Rhodey and he’s already done that. 

“Now,” she says when she pulls the water away and sits back down, “would you like to tell me why you felt the need to defend your bodyguard or shall I put the pieces together myself?” She has a knowing look on her face. 

Tony smiles charmingly. “It worked out fine.” 

“The both of you are suffering from heat stroke and second degree burns. I know your perspective on things can be a bit skewed so let me clarify that  _ no _ it did not work out fine. Any injury you received is not fine nor is it worth it.” 

“Does Director Carter not condone such things?” he can’t help but tease. 

She just gives him another look. “I am your godmother that is completely different and you know it young man.” But then she smiles, “However much I dislike that you went through it I am glad you are safe. The laptop you stole is especially helpful.” 

Tony stares because there is something off about her expression. To anyone else it would seem mild, with maybe a bit of satisfaction mixed in. But Tony can see something dark lingering behind those words. It is enough to make him worry because there are very few things that can make Aunt Peggy look like  _ that _ . 

“But this is hardly the place for this,” she says, stopping any questions before he can ask them, “Now is the time for you to focus on your recovery. After that we will discuss your and James new arrangements.” 

That is enough to make Tony wary. “What do you mean? You’re not mad at him are you? Because I’m the one who didn’t run when he told me to. He’s a good bodyguard.” The idea of not having Rhodey by his side about sends him into a panic. 

Aunt Peggy gently cards fingers through his hair. “I am not in the habit of expecting others to control you dear. You’ve inherited the Stark stubbornness after all.” 

“Along with the Carter determination,” he adds with a smirk. 

“Quite right,” she sniffs, “I had to make sure you had something to keep you from getting killed when trouble finds you.” 

Tony grins outright. He loves his aunt. He yawns, feeling exhaustion catching up with him.

“Sleep now,” she says fondly, “There will be someone guarding the two of you until you are released.” 

Tony nods and closes his eyes. Yeah sleep sounds pretty good right about now. The last thing he hears is the sound of Aunt Peggy typing away on the keyboard. 


End file.
